FAQ
How to make babies at an old age: To make babies at an old age, you have to go to Fordrassil during the 11th month during soul day and pray for a daughter (has to be second-level prayer, or the chance for kids goes down.) # What to do if you have a lot of injuries at the end of the game (ACT 4)? Feel free to restart and play through the game again at a slower pace, while avoiding injuries. It is 100% possible to go through all 4 acts without any injuries. # How do I recruit people with Royal Bloodline? Either date using Castle Hall with a Knight (or higher) or go to Spring Festival during Month 5 and pick someone with clothes nicer than the brown commoner ones. Example Images Here Also, anyone with Royal Blood will wear noble clothing, because Knight is the lowest they can be. Note that this rule doesn’t apply for Tavern because they already come with a class. # How do I get Knight status? Is there a way to upgrade my character? Typically, you inherit the Knight Status. At the start of the game, that comes from your Main, Jace, and Prescott. You’ll depend on them to pass on the titles. -You also get it near the end of the game for your main character. You can also get knighthood from the capitals, using the honor hall from the inner city with faction disposition of (Friendly) or higher # How to determine the best class for my character? If they have high vitality, and at least halfway decent strength and dex, probably go royal guard. High strength and dex, royal cavalry, longbow, or claymore, and finally, if you have someone with good perception and will, go druid, but it's kinda hit or miss. The strength of each character's stats will depend on the overall letter rating (E-SsS) depending on the starting growth this will determine which class you would be more successful with. In future generations depending on royal blood percentage the chance of you obtaining a higher letter grade increases. # What’s the best use of crystals? This is somewhat subjective, but most players suggest spending crystals on goods rather than taverns because the odds of a good tavern pull are low. On the other hand, if you are struggling to find knights, it may be worth it for you personally to pull from the tavern. # Where do you go to equip the Heirloom Weapon? Castle>house >lineage then tap the heirloom and transfer bind. This applies even for your first Main. # Do you ever run out of quests? No, they keep refreshing indefinitely. # When does the number of dates in Castle Hall reset? They reset on the 5th, during the Spring Festival. # What do the different types of reception do? The different types of reception get you more reputation with the people you are marrying, as well as the higher it is, the more morale your mercenary group gets. For the secret wedding, they both go down, but for the highest weddings, you can get a large chunk of reputation and morale. # Is there an upper age limit to getting married? There’s a soft limit like after age 50/when they get the “old” trait, it is a bit harder, but it is still possible, especially if they have something like a charming or smiling angel, which increases the chance of marriage. # Is it worth buying a Royal Medal for someone close or above 50? #* Yes, the medal will get refunded to you when the character retires. Something that has not been tested is seeing if downgrading the class of a Royal Medal recipient will return the medal. If that’s true, then you wouldn’t have to wait until retirement, but it is untested. #* Yes, and no. if the character is very good, then maybe, but for the starting group of characters, they won’t retire until well into their 100s, and if the character doesn’t have very high stats/level, generally no, but if you have someone really good, who you just forgot to do it with, and they’re not first-gen people, then go for it, may as well use them until they leave, though the adamantine for royal guards and the steel for the royal cavalry are expensive, and I don't think you get the horseback either, but not sure. # Do you get the Royal medal back from switching classes? No, you don’t get it back, you can get it back from retiring, and not sure with firing, but probably not. # Why does my morale keep going down? You lose morale for every month that goes by without winning a “fighting” mission and gain morale for every fighting mission you participate in. (unless you lose, in which you will still lose morale). Remember, this does not include Merchant missions. # Should I let my character retire? If you let your character retire, understand that you lose any potential future children. However, if the character is at retiring age, then it is unlikely that they will be producing any more heirs. On the other hand, any children already born will come to you when they are of age, even if you retired their parent much earlier. You will also receive back any equipment when they retire. # 'I finished Act 4. Is the game over? '''Yes, as of right now, the game is over. However, we should be seeing an update very soon! # '''Will I run out of 3/4 star missions? Should I save them for the Queen's Orders? '''No! Even if you have finished the main story, the game doesn't end here! Missions will constantly refresh and as your relationship with territories (Accepted, Friendly, Trusted and beyond) progresses, you will unlock other major cities that currently have locks on them. You will eventually make your way to silver shield, then gold shield and then even Red shield after that. So you should have a lot of space to grow and challenge your bloodline for a long time. # '''Does All Soul's Day actually work? ' #* Healing: does work on the permanent scar, but only the more expensive heals tend to work, and it might heal 1-2 months after the prayer. #* Daughter: is praying for your character to get a child with an increased chance to be a girl. #* Long-life: Main character live to around 200 before forced to retire. Apparently some character CAN die - no warning. But all mains ask to retire first so probably use All Souls boost the year after that.